


Cuddling Prompts 21. In the Water/In the Bath

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Protective Tony Stark, in the water because tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen has enough of Tony being overprotective - he just wants to be held again, damnit!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	Cuddling Prompts 21. In the Water/In the Bath

"You can hold me, you know?"

Tony didn't answer for a while, to busy painting senseless patterns into the water. "I don't want to hurt you," he finally said, looking up from his contemplation of infinity or whatever.

Stephen sighed. He hadn't had Tony's hands on his body for more than necessary tasks and he was missing it. The last time he'd been held had been while he was bleeding out and since than it had only been for taking care of the wound, bathing and helping him to the toilet. Tony even insisted on separate beds, too afraid of hurting Stephen when one of his inevitable nightmares hit.

Stephen was sick of it. _Sick and tired of being sick and tired*_ , he heard in his mind and smiled at the memory of the once-upon-a-time hit. He raised his hand from out of the water, cursing the shaking, and put in on top of Tony's. "Get rid of your clothes and move your pretty ass in here. It's warm but lonely and I would rather rest against your chest than the tub."

Tony, still kneeling beside the enormous tub in the penthouse, looked up as if Stephen was insane.

"But what if…"

"In here. _Now_. I'm tired of waiting. If I'm well enough for a bath, I'm well enough to be cuddled, don't you think?"

Finally, a smile, that turned into something that almost sounded like a giggle. "The great sorcerer wants to cuddle?" Tony teased, already taking off his clothes.

"You damn well know that I want to cuddle," Stephen growled back. "And you've been denying me for too long."

"Sorry," Tony whispered as he slid in behind Stephen and carefully arranged them both into a comfortable position.

Stephen groaned in pleasure when Tony's arms found their way around his waist and one steady hand landed on the almost healed wound on his side. There was some gentle stroking and Stephen felt the last of his tension melt away, finally safe in the Tony's arms.

"Never let me go," he begged, uncaring if the sounded needy or desperate.

"Never. Promise," Tony answered and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> * _Sick and Tired_ , Anastacia, 2004 (The song was a massive hit where I live and still gets played on the radio from time to time. I like it very much and the line is one that haunts me often when things aren’t that great.)
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187568593186/for-cuddling-prompt-21-it-would-be-lovely).


End file.
